G-315 is a herbicide effective on Panicum Crusgalli and Eleocharis acicularis, which is absorbed and passed through the root, stalk and leaf to exhibit its effect and has a residual effect in the soil for a long period, and MBR-8251 is a novel herbicide for the treatment prior to germination.
Eleocharis acicularis and Panicum Crus-galli may be given as typical paddy field weeds, but the present situation is such that Eleocharis acicularis, which is a perennial weed, is weeded by hand or by machine, that is to say, weeding is carried out during cultivation, or by chemical agents, using MCP (2-methylchlorophenoxy acetic acid), PCP (pentachlorophenol), 2,4,6-trichlor-4'-nitrodiphenylether or a mixture thereof as the herbicide. However when phenoxy herbicides such as MCP etc. are employed, multiplication of the body of the rice-plant may be prevented under certain growing conditions or environmental conditions such as air and water temperature and the like, and rolled leaves of the rice plant may be occasionally formed. Thus, great care is necessary for the use of said herbicides.
Furthermore, after harvest of the rice plants, Eleocharis acicularis is removed and 2,4-D MCP, ATA(3-amino-1,2,4-triazole) and a mixture thereof are used. However, when herbicides are sprayed immediately after the termination of the harvest of rice plants, there is usually a problem of labor distribution.
In the control of Panicum Crus-galli, a soil-treating agent is used prior to transplantation of the rice plants. After completion of the transplantation, MCC.MCP herbicide (composed of methyl-n-(3,4-dichlorophenyl) carbamate and MCP) and benthiocarb.simetryne herbicide are effective as postemergence stalk and leaf-treating agents around the time when two leaves of Panicum Crus-galli have developed. However, after 3 or 4 leaves have developed the effect of these chemical agents is usually reduced.